Technicality
by ForeverRio
Summary: Oz knows the best way to deal with Gil is a direct approach. Especially when it concerns the age issue. Drabble. If you close your eyes, make a wish, and squint really hard, you'll see some OzxGil.


I was searching through my files loking for something to submit to my school's writing/photo/art book-thing and stumbled across this. I thought I'd share it.

Disclaimer: It's been so long since I've done one of these, I momentarily forgot what it was called. I was about to put; "Exclamation:"

Yeah I don't know what I was thinking either. The AP Psych exam is screwing with my head.

I don't own. If I did own, Liam would have more screen time, Jack and Alice have more lovery-dovey crap in their history, and Oz would've boinked Gil already. B ut I don't, so they don't. Don't worry though. When my world-domination plans take flight, it'll be at the top of my list of things to fix.

* * *

_Time can pass so easily.._

_It just slips, slips through your fingers…_

_Until you finally look up and realize exactly how much time has passed…_

_How much time you spent wandering…_

_And exactly how much time you have left._

"You're going to have to get over this."

Gilbert jumped, eyes locking onto his Master's face. Oz was in his usual position, elbow on the window, hand holding up his face. Instead of looking outside, however, Oz was looking at him.

"G-get over what?" Gilbert asked. His innocently confused expression made an appearance, as it always did when Oz said something out of the blue. The expression was familiar enough to bring a smile out of the blonde.

Oz turned completely away from the window, twisting so he could face Gil completely. Gil straightened automatically, paused, and then slouched so he was eye-level to Oz.

Oz sighed. "That." He said.

"I don't…" Gil said, frowning. His confusion was turning into self-doubt-he'd done something his master hadn't liked and he didn't know what it was so he couldn't stop doing it!

A moment of silence. Gil began to panic-and it showed through on his face.

Oz's smile grew wider. The sinister look, the one he always wore when he had an idea that usually ended badly for Gil, sparked in his eyes.

He let Gil squirm for a minute.

Finally, Oz sat back, leaning against his chair and crossing his arms. "You know Gil," he started out innocently enough. Gil gulped.

And Oz's wicked face returned full-force. "I'm your _senior_."

Gil froze. He felt his eye begin to twitch spastically, and disbelief bleed into realization.

"Technically, I'm 25." Oz continued, tilting his head to the side.

Gil's hand started copying his eye.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of alcohol Uncle Oscar's had me sample." Oz's made it sound like he was bored-but Gil knew better. The manic gleam had grown stronger, and for the life of him, Gil couldn't figure out where Oz was taking this. That, in itself, wasn't unusual. Gil always followed Oz, no matter if he understood the specifics.

He just really hated it when he didn't know what Oz was planning.

Particularly when it involved him directly.

"And I completed the ceremony."

Gil winced. Oz pretended not to see it.

Gil slouched further in his chair, sweat making his gloves stick to the back of his hands. What on earth was Oz getting at!?

"This body." Oz said, waving a hand over his chest, like he was presenting himself. "Is an illusion. I'm not fifteen. I look fifteen, there are times where I feel like I'm fifteen, but legally and literally speaking-I'm not."

Oz leaned forward, trapping Gil under his gaze. Gil whimpered.

"Y-yes, Master Oz." He said. He had no idea what he was agreeing to, or even if he was agreeing with anything. He just felt like he should speak, and "yes master" was an automatic, easy response.

"I know it feels like time hasn't passed-for me, anyway." Oz finally turned away, to regard the window and the view it contained. "But that doesn't mean I have the mentality of a fifteen year old anymore. Particularly not since Alice-and Jack-came into my life."

Gil waited for Oz to continue, but he appeared to be lost in thought. Nerves fraying, Gil decided he couldn't wait any longer, not when he didn't know what this conversation was about, or what had displeased Oz. Gil opened his mouth-and Oz beat him to the punch.

"Gil, I know what I'm doing." Oz's head whipped back to Gil. Gil couldn't manage to move fast enough to close his mouth. "So there's no reason to freak out. Who I end up with is my decision, and I decided a while ago. And would you stop slouching? Geez."

Gil straightened, processing all of this with a shocked and dazed expression, while Oz rose to his feet. The manic gleam fell from his face, replaced by a softer one. Oz swiped his hat and patted Gil's head all in one move.

"Got it?"

"Y-yes, Master Oz."

Oz smiled before sweeping out the door, leaving a stunned Gil on the couch, to attempt to untangle everything his Master had just told him.

From his position inside the nearest cupboard, Break giggled.

* * *

I know, it's a drabble. But a drabble is a drabble is a drabble. And this drabble's author would like a review to tell her how much you liked it/hated it/thought it needed work/thought it was okay/thought I should be shot in the head.

Danke!


End file.
